Discord May Cry
by Lapiz Goldfire
Summary: In "Discord May Cry," Dante, the main character of Devil May Cry, is attacked by a multi-crossbreed animal. He wakes up in Ponyville and now needs to find out how to leave.


**Mission #0**

"The time has come," shouted a pride hell demon. "You, Dante, shall finally face the shame of defeat!"  
"Oh please," said Dante "Spare me the damn rant and get on with it already."  
The scarecrow lifted its claw into the air. He threw it down at Dante, who had moved slightly to one side. He then pulled his two guns, Ebony and Ivory, from his holster and let loose a stream of bullets, heading for the scarecrow. The scarecrow fell, mortally wounded. Dante pointed Ebony at its head.  
Before he could pull the trigger, he felt something strike him in the back. He fell to the ground, immobilized. He only saw a brief shadow of what struck him before he lost consciousness.

************************************************************************************************

Dante heard voices around him. There were murmurs galore. Thinking these were more demons, reached for his holster to grab Ivory. He "clutched" the gun and thrusted his hand forward, but the gun didn't come with. It merely fell out of the holster. He opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by a group of pastel-colored ponies. Dante rubbed his eyes, thinking he was hallucinating. He looked at his holster and tried to grab Ivory again, but when he reached for it, his hand, or hoof, wasn't able to grab it. "What the hell is going on!" He shouted furiously.  
"I think I might have an answer to that." Dante looked around and saw a small purple unicorn looking at him. "Come with me," she said. He got up and tried to stand on his hind legs, but fell down almost instantly.  
Dante sighed. "Great, so now I'm a little horse?" He walked toward the unicorn and followed her to a library. "Well Ms. Unicorn, mind telling me what the hell happened?" He was not too happy with what had happened to him.  
The unicorn looked at him. "You're obviously not from around here," she said.  
"Well no shit!" he shouted, quite unpleased.  
The unicorn looked at him. "Look do you want my help or not?"  
"I'd rather die than accept help from a pastel horse!" he replied.  
"First of all," she shouted, "We prefer the term, ponies. And second, I'm not a pony. I'm a unicorn."  
"Oh, a pastel pony. That makes all the more sense!" Dante was rather pissed off with the unicorn. "Look, I don't need your help. I can get home on my own."  
"Look," she said. "It's either you stay and listen, or be a unicorn forever. Which would you prefer?" She was levitating books around and trying to find a certain one.  
Hearing he was a unicorn, he realised he was able to levitate things with horn. He tried to open one of the books as practice. Dante looked at the book and started to concentrate. The book opened to an informational page about humans. It was written by a pony named Celestia. He started to read the passage. "_Now I'm not the one for insults_," Dante read, "_but humans are just violent, inappropriate slobs! The kill for fun, they do... unspeakable things before sleeping. They are so horrible that they can't even be described by words!_" Dante, not liking humans himself, laughed. "Damn, she nailed that description."  
The unicorn looked at him, wondering what he was laughing about. She walked over to the book and started reading the passage. Realising what it was, she closed the book. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise what that book contained." She smiled nervously and put it back on a shelf.  
"Hey! I was reading that!" Dante shouted.  
"Sorry," the unicorn said. "I just don't want you to think so lowly of us ponies."  
"Why would I?" He asked.  
"Weren't you one?" She asked.  
Dante replied, "Well, kinda. I am... I mean _was_ half human half demon. But I hate pure-blooded humans."  
The unicorn started to shudder. "Half... demon?"  
Dante laughed at her. "Don't worry. I'm not bloodthirsty or anything, I only use my powers to slay pure-blooded demons."  
The unicorn started to calm down, although she still kept an eye on him. "Anyways, I may have found out the problem. Last night a statue went missing from the Canterlot gardens."  
"Why do I care about a damn statue?" Dante shouted.  
"Because, the statue was a demon sealed away in stone," she replied. "His name was Discord. He was the spirit of chaos. Discord was sealed away twice by the elements of harmony."

The unicorn showed him a photo of Discord. "I... I know of that thing," Dante said. "He knocked me unconscious and I woke up here.

"Well, see? I told you I could help, "bragged the unicorn.

"Yeah well, you may have helped me find out how I got here, but I still need some more help," Dante requested.

"What would that be?" the unicorn asked, not seeming too amused.

"I need help finding out your name," Dante laughed.

The unicorn slapped its hoof to its face. "Of course. How could I have forgotten? My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm a disciple of the country's monarch, Princess Celestia."

"A monarch, aye?" Dante raised an eyebrow.  
"Actually, two. One that rules the day and one who rules the night."  
Dante looked at Twilight. "Hey, you think I can meet the monarchs who rule here?"  
Twilight laughed. "You can try," she said, "but I doubt the guards would let you in. You'll need to master your pony body first."  
"I know that," Dante said. "I got an idea on how to do it, too."  
"Oh?" Twilight was curious on what his idea was.

**Boss #0: Twilight Sparkle**

Dante used his magic to pull Ebony and Ivory out on Twilight. He then let loose a stream of bullets at her. Twilight jumped up a bookshelf and started to send beams of magic back at him. **"Not what I had in mind, but fine by me!"** Dante threw Ebony and Ivory into the air, catching them in his holster. He grabbed Rebellion off of his back and ran towards Twilight. He slashed wildly at her, though she continually jumped out of the way. Dante was amazed. She had already analyzed his capabilities before they started to fight.  
Dante realized that his opponent could not be beaten with strength alone. He raised his sword into the air. There was a sudden flash of light. When Twilight looked back at the "sword," there was a set of three sided ice nunchucks. "Twilight," said Dante, "meet Cerberus!"  
Twilight jumped at the mention of that name. **"C-Cerberus? Isn't that..."**  
"The three headed dog that separates the world of the living from the world of the dead? Yep." Dante spun the trichucks around. "I defeated him getting into the devil's tower. He gave me his soul in the form of a Demon Arm." Dante rushed at Twilight, the trichucks twirling in each direction. Twilight moved to the side, avoiding one strike, but two more thwacked her across the face. He sent another flurry of swings at her, but she grabbed the trichucks. Then, Dante quickly whipped Ebony out and shot Twilight. She fell down to the ground.

**Boss Defeated**

Dante approached the downed Twilight. She did not seem to be breathing. Dante reached for his pack and pulled out a green orb. He placed it on Twilight, and as it touched her, the orb was set fiercely aglow. He watched as Twilight regained consciousness. Dante laughed a bit. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. "I may have overdone it a bit."  
Twilight looked at him, not as amused as him. "A bit?" she asked, rhetorically. "I nearly died and you think you overdid it a bit!" She was now shouting at him, really pissed off.  
"What? I wasted my last spare green orb and you're shouting at me?" Dante was just about as displeased with Twilight now as she was with him. "Do you know how hard it is to find Demon Statues? For that matter, do you know how much demon blood those things cost? Trust me, they're pricey."  
Twilight looked confused. "Wait... a green orb? Demon blood? What are you talking about?" She had never heard of the demonic exchange before.  
"Well, when a demon dies, its blood takes the form of red orbs," he replied to her. "If a demon has been enhanced, one blood cell will take the shape of a green orb, which can restore a person's life force."  
Twilight looked baffled. "Wait, what?"  
"Nothing. It's easier to understand as a demon." Dante sighed. "Anyways, about these monarchs."

**End of Mission #0**


End file.
